Rayven CS-18 (N-Strike)
The Rayven CS-18 is a 2012 N-Strike Light It Up blaster that comes with an 18-Dart Firefly Tech Clip and 18 Streamline Glow Darts. It is a flywheel-powered blaster, requiring 4 AA batteries to operate. The included 18-dart Firefly clip can charge up the glow darts by using a set of LED lights that is activated by a slide switch, and requires 3 AA batteries to do so. It uses the Firefly Tech technology. As part of the Light It Up sub-series, the gun itself is light green instead of the yellow color of most standard license N-Strike products. The gun has a tactical rail on the top and one on the right-hand side and is compatible with barrel extensions. It was quietly released on the 27th of December 2011. N-Strike Elite Version The Rayven CS-18 is a 2013 N-Strike Elite blaster that holds 18 Elite Glow Darts. It is essentially a Rayven CS-18 recolored into the Elite paint scheme and redone with "Elite Distance". They also changed up the name on the side of the blaster. From the name Rayven seen on the original, it was changed up to Rayven CS-18 if one looks closely on the side of the blaster. It got good reviews when it first came out. Trivia * The letter Y in the blaster's name has been rendered in three different ways. The name of the blaster on the box has a Y with a square bowl and vertical tail extending downward from the center. In the pictures of the blaster on the box, the Y looks somewhat like a U, with a square bowl and a tail extending vertically downward from the right side and then horizontally left. On the blaster itself, the Y has angled sides and a straight vertical line, like this: Y. * It is the first Clip System blaster with a bullpup layout (ammunition is fed in behind the trigger). * It was speculated by Urban Taggers that the Rayven had strong evidence that it would be released in late January 2012, but it was actually officially released on 3rd of March 2012. However, it was quietly released on the 27th of December 2011, making it the third Nerf N-Strike product that was quietly released in advance of its official release date, the others being the Jolt EX-1 and the Speedswarm, which was apparently released on the same day as the Rayven. * A second clip can be fit in the blasters top handle Review |description = The Rayven CS-18 was the most anticipate blaster of the 2011 season. |Ammo = Glow Darts |Pros = Very silent for a flywheel blaster, good range, accuracy is good, good styling, hardly jams, good flywheel design |Cons = Uses batteries, glow darts will probably alert people at night |range = 9 |accuracy = 10 |reliability = 9 |rate = 10 |final comments = The Rayven is one of the better blasters out there. Pick up if seen. |review by = NSA335}} |description = This version of the Rayven was tuned up to match the performance of other Elite Blasters. |Ammo = Elite Glow Darts |Pros = Improved range, very silent for a flywheel blaster, accuracy is good, good styling, hardly jams, good flywheel design. |Cons = Uses batteries, glow darts will probably alert people at night, louder than original |range = 10 |accuracy = 10 |reliability = 9 |rate = 10 |final comments = The new version of the Rayven is definitely an upgrade to the original. |review by = NSA335 }} Commercial thumb|300px|left Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Firefly Tech Category:Nerf blasters Category:Light It Up Category:N-Strike Elite Category:Blasters introduced in 2011 Category:Blasters introduced in 2013 Category:Blasters introduced in 2012